custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Defilak (Afterverse)
Defilak is a le-matoran inventor who currently resides in Mahri Nui. History Early Life Defliak was created by the Great Beings on Spherus Magna to help with the construction of the Mata Nui robot. Upon the completion of the project his memories were wiped and he was placed on the small island of Torva. There he began to build a life for himself as a trader, travelling between the three villages of the island with a small caravan of fellow merchants. Eventually Defilak earned enough to purchase passage north on a passing Airship. He traveled as far as he could before the ship turned around, getting dumped at a small trading post in the middle of the Southern Continent. Reverting to what he knew best, he tagged along with a group of nomadic traders heading north, trading with the local villages as they went. It was during this time that he acquired a knack for mechanics, having to deal with the broken transports and kanoka launchers after the nomad's resident mechanic lost his right hand in a Visorak attack. Eventually they reached the sea and Defilak parted ways with the nomads, sailing north into the more densely populated islands. There he stayed, making a pleasant living for himself, floating between Stelt, Xia and the Northern Continent selling all manner of goods. At some point he made a five-year business trip to Metru Nui, where he picked up the native le-matoran slang, chute-speak, to a small degree. Then a boating accident on the shores of Xia sent him to Karzahni for repairs, resulting in his being rebuilt into a weaker form. Karzahni sent him back to the Southern Continent to hide his failure, and Defilak settled in a small settlement on the edge of what would later become Mahri Nui. The Great Cataclysm caused the center of the continent to shoot up into the ocean above, forming the island of Voya Nui. Now a coastal town, the matoran of Defilak's village renamed it Mahri Nui. Weakened by the rapid trip through the robot's outer shell and the surrounding water, the piece of land containing Mahri Nui broke off from the rest of Voya Nui and sank into the depths, landing on the seafloor at the base of the Cord. Fortunately, the village landed in the center of a field of air, filtering plants known as airweed, causing a massive release of oxygen that covered the structures and Matoran in a large dome of air, protecting them from the mutagenic water. Defilak was one of the few hundred survivors of the plunge, and during the few seconds sprang exposed to the mutagen had gained a larger, stronger and sleeker body along with the other matoran. He helped in the reconstruction of many damaged structures, and claimed a warehouse the others deemed unsafe as his workshop. At some point he began work on subaquatic vehicles that would allow Matoran to travel safely outside the Air Domes at times other than the safe hour and at distances from the city unachievable with only the air found in one's personal bubble. Rock Bottom Around 800 AGC, Defilak and Dekar led an expedition into the Black Water to find an explanation for the odd behaviour of the crater's inhabitants, the vampire squid. To their surprise, they stumbled upon a toa, floating in the water and inexplicably alive. Before this could be contemplated fully they were attacked by Kalmah, a mutated escapee of the Order of Mata Nui super prison known only as the Pit. They managed to escape, but Sarda was devoured by the beast. Upon returning to Mahri Nui Defilak watched helplessly as Kyros murdered Lemiddus and fled with the kanohi Ignika. Immediately afterwards Dekar invoked the powers granted to him as Captain of the Sentinels and made Defilak the temporary leader of Mahri Nui until Kyros and Kalmah were dealt with. Personality and Traits Defilak is a reclusive and awkward le-matoran, preferring to score the sea floor for scraps of metal and other bits of random mechanical parts than to socialize with other matoran. He isn't much of a public speaker and often gets tongue tied when addressing people he does not know well. His only real friend was the onu-matoran Gar, a cynical onu-matoran Sentinel who often gets fed up with Defilak's antics. He has a long-standing rivalry with the fe-matoran inventor Feton, with whom he has occasionally fought with over rare parts to use on his creations. However, Defilak is brilliant in his own way, often thinking of out of the box solutions for puzzling problems. He is also a mechanical genius, and can fix most anything offered to him. His current pet project is a deep sea submersible, designed to travel farther out into the sea so he can look for parts in the more distant sections of the bay. Powers and Equipment Being a le-matoran, Defilak would have the potential to control the element of air. However, seeing as he is still a matoran he would be unable to access these powers. Defilak is a skilled mechanic and can repair any simple mechanical device with ease. He is adept at using a wide variety of tools and other equipment, and is intuitive as to discovering how something works. After Mahri Nui sunk into the Voya Nui bay, the small amount of mutagen he was exposed to gave him a stronger, sleeker form more suited to his new environment. He wears a dark green kanohi Kualsi to match his armor. He wields twin electro-blades and a solidified air launcher. Appearances *''Rock Bottom'' (First appearance) *''Hellbound'' (Work in progress) Category:Le-Matoran Category:User:DeltaStriker Category:Afterverse